


Thin Line Between Alyssa and Jim

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your going to fuck me and you will like it, bitch! And if you tell anyone about this, I'll shoot your brain." A complete threat like that can scare you and scream like crazy, but Jim knows that Alyssa will shoot him if he tried. She need some sex and she'll choose him. Non-con Alyssa/Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line Between Alyssa and Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story that has rape in it during the game events.
> 
> Oh. Alyssa is extremely OOC. And Jim had a few OOC.
> 
> The title is similar to the song "Thin Line Between Love and Hate."
> 
> This took place during the Flashback scenario.

** **

**September 27, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The three are at the forest where the old hospital lies in the middle. But this could change one person who is assaulted by a another survivor and will be in pain.

Even if the person is scared, nothing will change...

Anyway, here's the story of what happened...:

Jim is separated from his teammates because of the Axe Man, who is stalking them whenever they go to a room. Now with 3 bullets left, he was screwed up. 

"What else will happen - I'll be assaulted by a lady? Never going happen, not even right now." He sarcastically said. "Damn..."

He saw a bathroom and was realized that he need to use the bathroom. Due to the outbreak, he had to hold it for 3 days now and now was worried. 

Meanwhile, Alyssa was reloading her weapon when she saw him. Whenever he whines or annoy her, she gets angy and was pissed off. And now she want payback to make him stop annoying her. A idea popped up into her head and she smiled evilly. 

"This will teach a lesson he'll never, ever forget." She said. 

Meanwhile, he was in the bathroom, locking the door so no one would come in and then he'll be embarrassed. And yes, it happened to him once when he went to the girls bathroom by mistake. 

Making sure no one is behind the door, he pulled his pants down and was finally relieved as his bladder emptied. Afterwards, as he washed his hands, he forgot to pull his pants up. As he did that, the button and the zipper broke, letting those hit the ground. 

Sighing, Jim sat on the toilet, thinking he can't go out like that. When he thinks it couldn't get any worse, the door was busted door and it was Alyssa. Luckily, he used his hat to cover his private part. 

"What's the fuck is your problem?!? The door is locked and how the hell did you managed to unlock it?!" Jim yelled, now angry. 

"I used my lockpick to get it open." She said, showing it. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT! Now!" He yelled again. 

"Oh really? Well, I guess you can show me what you're hiding from your hat then!" Alyssa said, pointing at his hat. 

"Fuck you! I'm not doing that!"

"Okay." She said. Then she stand there before snatching the hat and put it back to his head. 

"Now I know what you're hiding: your penis." 

She closed the door and locked it. Then she push him to the wall and grabbed his penis. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked. "We can't do this!! What if someone sees us and-" 

However, he was interrupted when she covered his mouth up with her hand. Pissed off that he's complaining, she pulled out her weapon and point it to his head.

"Listen, you are going to fuck me and you're going to like it! And if you scream or call for help, I'll swear you I'll shoot you in the head and kill you! If you disobey me and/or try to hurt me, I'll hurt you so badly that you'll be too exhausted to walk. Understand?!" Alyssa asked him, about to pull the trigger.

Jim couldn't believe it; he was going to get raped and abused by her in a toilet..

Moving her hand, she yelled "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes!" 

"Good! Now let's fucking do this. And oh, if you tell anyone, the same thing." Alyssa said, taking his weapon and fired all the bullets that was left. Then she give it back to him, shocked that now he was doomed.

She grabbed his penis and put it in her mouth, beginning to suck it, making it get hard. Noticing that he's not moaning, she pulled out her weapon and shot him in his leg. 

"Ow! Why-?"

"Just shut up and moan for me," Alyssa said. "Otherwise, I'll shoot your leg again."

"Fine!" 

She resumed sucking and he moaned in pleasure, trying to avoid getting shot. She began to bob her head up and down. After a while, she pulled away and sat on the toilet. 

"This next part you won't obey." She said, undressing herself. 

"What do you mean-" Then, Jim gasped when he saw her naked. "No way!"

"Do it or I'll shoot you in the chest."

He have to make a choice: either do it or suffer the consequences. Because his leg was bleeding, he was losing a little blood. 

"...Okay." Jim said, walking up to her. Then he aimed his penis to her pussy and enter it. Knowing that she'll shoot him if he didn't move, he stay there before he was shot again, this time in his left arm. Panicking, he started to move, scared so badly. 

Alyssa was beginning to enjoy this; her plan was working. "Harder. And do it right now."

Jim knew he'll be- ignoring this thought, he went harder and faster into her. She is moaning in pleasure, her orgasm is so close. Then, after a few minutes, she began to climax. 

He noticed this and pulled out so she can orgasm. After she was finished, he entered back into her and resumed thrusting into her. 

Soon, his climax was approaching as well. He was close that he began thrusting even hard, trying to make her moan. 

"Don't come in me! Pull out!" She moaned. 

"All right. If you asked." Then, he pulled out and come between her pussy to her stomach. Looking at him, she said, "Good job. Now you can leave."

Jim was tired and he unlocked it, then he walked out. Then, he laided on the floor, traumatized. He started to sob. 

'I'm scared...Help me... Please, help me, please...'

His sobbing evolved into low crying, as he sat up. He was hopeless...

Jim knew nothing could get rid of this memory. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Nothing could fix him now.

He need to tell someone, so he took out his radio and turn it on. 

"Please....are you there?" He asked.

"Hey, solider! What happened?" A voice said. He turned around and sighed when it only Mark. 

"She....raped me.."

"WHAT?!?"

"I'll let you all about it.." Jim said, walking away from the bathroom. 

Although he was raped, he managed to break her threat and tell Mark about what happened. 

Jim don't care if she'd heard this..

He just want this to go away...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Now I'm going to crawl under my bed in shame of writing this.


End file.
